


Love is confusing

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst, Boys In Love, Casual Sex, Emotional Baggage, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac-centric, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Multi, POV Isaac Lahey, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Isaac and Jackson are having casual sex. And for some reason, that bothers Scott.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah this fic goes from smut to fluff to angst to even more angst to truckloads of angst to even more smut and then ends with some tooth-rotting fluff... so yeah it's kind of all over the place.

Let's get one thing straight. Isaac Lahey HATES Jackson Whittemore.  
  
So, when Isaac deliberately stays late after lacrosse practice, staying in the shower long after he's done actually using it, he knows it doesn't mean anything. And when he steps out of the shower, knowing he'll find Jackson waiting for him, probably in only a towel, maybe less, he knows it doesn't mean anything. And when Jackson pins him against the lockers, pushing his cock into his ass before proceeding to fuck him senseless, he knows it doesn't mean anything.  
  
But this time... this time was different. They never planned these... run-ins. They would just share a look at some point during the day and they would both know that this is where they'd end up, having sex somewhere they really really shouldn't.  
  
This time, Isaac smelled something. A smell that was familiar but shouldn't be there. He opened his eyes, looking for the source. Jackson, too focused on chasing his own climax, didn't appear to notice it. Then Isaac spotted him. Scott, his head poking around the corner, watching them. And before he could formulate an appropriate reaction, Jackson let out a grunt, making Isaac moan as he felt the cum fill his ass, signalling the other was done. When Isaac looked back at the spot where Scott was, he was nowhere to be seen. He knew he should go after him, try to explain things or at least ask him not to tell anyone (because of course if the oh so noble Scott McCall made a promise, he would never go against his word, even for something as absurd as this) but honestly, nothing he could say would make it any less weird for the poor guy. Plus, he needed to get off too. So he stayed with Jackson.  
  
Later that night, as he walked back to the loft, he pulled out his phone and called Scott. He picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I saw you," said Isaac. No use beating around the bush.  
  
"I saw you too. Both of you."  
  
"Yeah. So..." Shit. What now?  
  
"Look, Isaac, it's none of my business what you do in your free time, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He hung up. Why was he nervous in the first place? This was Scott. Relentlessly kind and pure and selfless and totally-wouldn't-judge-you-for-having-sex-with-a-douchebag Scott. Everything was gonna be fine.  
  
Except it wasn't.  
  
In the days that followed the incident Scott started acting... weird around him. Whenever they talked he seemed annoyed and just constantly irritated. But whenever he was with anyone else he was back to his usual sunshine and rainbows self. And Isaac knew it had something to do with that night. But he couldn't really talk to him about it because then Scott would ask questions about him and Jackson which Isaac didn't even have the answers to and he could not deal with that right now. So he did the next best thing: bother Erica.  
  
He barged into her room and immediately crawled into her bed under the blanket next to her. She was on her phone, probably sexting Boyd, again.  
  
"Excuse me, are you lost?" she asked with that trademark snarky touch to her voice. Instead of responding with actual words Isaac just whimpered, like some hurt puppy, and buried his face in her arm.  
  
"Oh dear," Erica sighed. "More Jackson drama?"  
  
"No. Well kinda but mostly Scott drama now."  
  
"Well this should be interesting," she said, putting her phone down and turning to him. "Start talking."  
  
So Isaac told her, leaving out the more explicit details. And at the end of it, she merely shrugged.  
  
"He's probably just taking some time to process it," she reasoned. "You remember how shocked I was when you first told me about you and Jackson, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but this is different. It's like he even hates being in the same room as me." A second later Isaac gasped loudly as an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Oh jeez you've got that over-thinking things face," Erica said, already dreading whatever whack theory he'd come up with.  
  
"What if Scott's... homophobic?" he whispered, like someone could be listening in on their conversation. Not even a millisecond after he said that, Erica burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Isaac.  
  
"Dude, Danny is one of Scott's best friends. And does he ever act weird around him when you guys are changing for lacrosse?"  
  
"Well... no."  
  
"Then don't think about that. Scott's a good guy. He's just too... vanilla to understand casual sex."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," he said, relaxing a bit. Erica always knew the best way to calm him down when he got too lost in his own head. "I still wish he'd just talk to me though."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe it's because Scott likes you."  
  
Isaac looked up at her with deadpan expression on his face. "Ha ha very funny."  
  
"I'm serious. Maybe you were just too busy sucking Jackson's dick to realise it."  
  
For a couple seconds Isaac just lay there quietly. Then he stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"What? Where are you going?"  
  
"To find someone who's actually gonna help me instead of messing around."  
  
"Oh you think I'm lying?"  
  
"I know you are."  
  
"Fine. Then prove me wrong."  
  
"Fine! I will!" Isaac shouted, turning around and leaving, slamming the door behind him. Then he realised what had just happened. He opened the door and looked inside at Erica who was back to smirking at her phone.  
  
"Did you just trick me into confronting Scott about this?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well what if I don't do it?"  
  
"Then I'll just call Scott AND Jackson here and see what they have to say."  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"I know," she said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Isaac closed the door again before he pulled out his phone to call Scott.  
  
"Hey, Scott."  
  
"Hi, Isaac. What's up?"  
  
"Can we... talk?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"I think you know."  
  
A short pause followed.  
  
"I don't know. I'm kind of busy."  
  
"Oh... okay," said Isaac. "No problem." Liar.  
  
About half an hour after he hung up on that call he arrived outside the McCall household. He briefly thought about knocking but immediately dismissed it when he thought that Scott's mom might be home. Instead he opted to climb onto Scott's roof and tap lightly on his window. Eventually the window opened and Scott looked at him like he was wearing a clown mask.  
  
"What are you doing on my roof?"  
  
"Waiting for you to invite me in," Isaac said with a hopeful smile. Scott sighed then moved aside, allowing him to crawl in. Once he got inside they just stared at each other for a while. Scott had his arms crossed whilst Isaac fiddled with the zipper of his jacket.  
  
"Isaac."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Um, do you like me?"  
  
Scott opened his mouth to speak, only for it to seemingly malfunction, unable to formulate actual words.  
  
"Why would... how do you... don't you..."  
  
"Look, Scott, I just want to know why the whole me and Jackson thing bothers you. It doesn't even mean anything," he said, reciting the words he'd said to himself way too many times.  
  
"You guys are having sex. Of course it means something!" Scott said, his temper showing. "I don't get it. I thought you two hated each other."  
  
"Oh we totally do."  
  
"Then?"  
  
Isaac shrugged. He also wasn't sure why he and Jackson had this silent arrangement. That night in the club when he and Erica had tried to stop the kanima, that moment when he and Jackson had locked eyes, that had set in motion a series of events that had suddenly led to this, their new normal.  
  
"I just... I don't get what you see in him," Scott said.  
  
"He's hot?" Isaac suggested, partially to himself.  
  
"That's it? That's all it takes?" asked Scott, clearly getting mad. Then he took a deep breath, calming himself, and walked up to Isaac and took his hands in his.  
  
"Yes, Isaac, I do like you."  
  
"Oh." He hated when Erica was right.  
  
"I think you're really sweet and whenever you look at me with that smile of yours I feel like my heart is doing backflips. So yeah, when I saw you and Jackson together, I was mad. But only because I have feelings for you. And I don't want to hide them anymore. I want to b--"

Isaac cut him off with a kiss. He just needed Scott to stop talking. It was all too much to take in. Why? Why on earth would Scott put him on the spot like this? How do you even respond when your alpha tells you they have feelings for you when you don't even know how you feel about the guy you've been fucking? Isaac couldn't think of anything remotely appropriate to say so he just kept acting on instinct.  
  
He deepened the kiss, pushing Scott until he was against the wall, trying to make it as rough and heavy as possible. But Scott wasn't letting that happen. He grabbed Isaac by his arms, slowing the pace of their kiss. It became soft. Gentle. Intimate. And Isaac couldn't handle that.  
  
He grabbed Scott by his shirt and shoved him onto the bed. He instantly dropped to his knees and began unbuckling his belt.  
  
"Up," he instructed, and Scott lifted his hips so he could pull down his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Then he wrapped his hand around Scott's dick, stroking it a couple times before leaning forward and putting it in his mouth.  
  
It didn't take long for Scott to finish. Isaac's skillful mouth managed to break Scott down to nothing but a pile of pleasure-filled moans. He tried to warn Isaac but he just kept sucking until Scott came in his mouth. Isaac swallowed it all without much of a problem.  
  
"Wow..." said Scott, catching his breath.  
  
"So you're gonna stop being mad at me now?" Isaac asked.  
  
"What? Isaac, this... Isaac, I wasn't mad at you. I was just jealous because of how I felt about you."  
  
"Oh. Okay," Isaac said with a smile, because that felt like the appropriate thing to do.  
  
"In fact... I think I love you." Scott looked so sincere, so heartfelt. Isaac couldn't tell him that he just didn't get it. Love. What even is that? How do you know you love someone? Then again, love does seem like the kind of thing normal not-abusive parents teach their kids so maybe that's why. So he chose to lie.  
  
"I love you too," said Isaac, trying to hide the fact that he had no idea what those words meant.  
  
But Scott smiled anyway. And he kissed him. And all he could think about was how Jackson had never once kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

The last few days had been a bit of a rollercoaster for Isaac. Scott had asked him to be his boyfriend. And, of course, he said yes because... well, it's Scott. You'd be crazy to say no.  
  
And Scott really was a great boyfriend (as far as he knew). He liked when he showed him the embarrassing baby pictures in his mom's photo album. He enjoyed the dates Scott would plan down to the last detail, wanting everything to be perfect. But he just could not handle the talking. Scott was always talking about love. And every time he said that word, his brain immediately checked out of the conversation. What's so special about love anyway? Does it give you magic powers? That would explain why so many people spend their whole lives looking for the damn thing.  
  
But Isaac had also managed to land himself in a familiar situation once again when he realised that Jackson was not talking to him. They didn't talk much normally but now he wouldn't even give him his usual snarky remarks. He was just... cold. Distant. The closest thing to communication he would offer was when he would glare directly at Scott and Isaac. And for some reason Scott would be glaring back at him. It was always tense when the two of them were in the same room. So, in the end, Isaac did what he did best.  
  
Isaac barged into Erica's room once again, this time to find her making out with Boyd on the bed.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Erica asked, throwing a pillow at him. Isaac swatted it aside and proceeded to crawl onto the bed into the small space between the couple, forcing them apart.  
  
"Okay, just tell me what your boy troubles are already so I can get back to my boy," she said.  
  
And so Isaac told them what was going on with Jackson and Scott. He was completely honest, since he considered them his best friends.  
  
"Well, I think that you need to sit and talk to both of them honestly about how you feel," said Erica.  
  
"BOOOO! Your plan sucks," said Isaac, making a face similar to one a five year old would make when told to eat their vegetables.  
  
"I say fuck it and have a threesome," said Boyd.  
  
"WHAT?!" Isaac and Erica shouted at the same time.  
  
"There's clearly some unresolved sexual tension between you three. They want you, you want them, so just have them both."  
  
Erica cupped her hands over Isaac's ears and said to Boyd in a hissed whisper, "Don't you think the main issue here is that Isaac's childhood trauma made him unaware of the concept of love?"  
  
"You know I have werewolf hearing right?" Isaac pointed out.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No you're right. I just... I don't get it. I don't understand love."  
  
Erica gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Well, even if you don't, just know that I love you."  
  
"Same here," Boyd said, putting an affectionate hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, guys," he said with a genuine smile. "And on that incredibly mushy note I should get going. I've got a threesome to plan."  
  
"Oh dear God please tell me you're not serious," Erica said. Isaac just gave her a smirk as he left the room.

**************

He called Jackson first. He didn't pick up, which was to be expected these days. So, one morning after a pack meeting, he followed Jackson to the kitchen where he'd gone to get an apple. When he turned back around Isaac stood in the doorway, blocking his path.  
  
"Out of my way."  
  
"No," said Isaac, standing his ground. Jackson walked up to him, extending his claws.  
  
"I said, get out of my way," he repeated. But Isaac knew he wouldn't actually use them, mainly because the pack would lose their shit.  
  
"Not until you talk to me." he said. Jackson didn't seem to like the idea, but then again he didn't have much choice. He sighed as his claws turned back to normal fingernails.  
  
"What do you want?" he practically growled.  
  
"I want... a threesome."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"You, me and Scott."  
  
Isaac saw the blatant confusion on his face. And shortly after it shifted to a mischievous smirk. And he started walking towards him again, this time with clearly different intentions.  
  
"Why? Is the true alpha not giving you what I could?" he asked, his hands slowly sliding his hands onto his hips.  
  
"No," Isaac said, silently hating the way his voice cracked just from feeling Jackson's familiar, rough grip.  
  
"Oh really?" his hands moving to the back.  
  
"Yes," Isaac said, grabbing him by the shoulders, effectively stopping him but not pushing him away.  
  
"I just... I want you to know that I still care about you."  
  
Jackson was quiet. He was always caught off guard by any form of affection. Even though he'd been in the pack for a while it somehow still stunned him when people showed they cared. And sometimes he'd even act out against it. Like he did now.  
  
Jackson shoved Isaac against the wall. Hard. Before he could react though Jackson was on him again, close, too close, but not touching anymore.  
  
"When and where?" he asked.  
  
"Tonight. 9. My room," said Isaac. His lips were so close. He could just lean forward and....  
  
"I'll be there," said Jackson quickly before rushing out of the room. It took Isaac a couple seconds to realise that this might be a really bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac led Scott to his room. He'd pretty much caught on to Isaac's intentions for them but would probably still be pretty surprised by their guest.  
  
Oh yeah, Isaac might've totally forgotten to mention tonight's plans to Scott. Even though it was all he'd been able to think about all day.  
  
As soon as they entered the room, Scott's shirt went flying off of him.  
  
"Couldn't stop thinking about you today," he said, pulling Isaac in for a kiss. He kissed back, but Jackson was still there in the back of his mind. And he knew he'd have to tell right now before everything went to shit.  
  
"Scott," he said, pulling away. "Can you sit down? I need to tell you something."  
  
Scott nodded and sat down, looking worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I kind of... well, you see..."  
  
"Isaac, it's okay. Whatever it is you can tell me." Damn Scott. Why'd he have to be all perfect and understanding?  
  
"Well, the thing is... I invi--"  
  
"Glad to see you didn't get started without me."  
  
Both of them turned to Jackson, who stood in the doorway without a shirt on... or pants for that matter. Just boxers. That was it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Scott asked. Oh no.  
  
Jackson looked from Scott to Isaac. And then he chuckled.  
  
"Wow, Lahey, you didn't tell him? I'm shocked."  
  
"Didn't tell me what?" asked Scott, the concern is his voice rising. Isaac tried to speak but when words failed to come out, Jackson took over.  
  
"Lahey here got tired of us giving each other the silent treatment so he invited me over for a threesome." As he spoke Jackson moved closer to Isaac till he stood right behind him, his hands roaming his back, which Scott was obviously not happy about.  
  
"Don't touch him!" Scott growled, lunging at Jackson but Isaac grabbed him before he could get his hands on him. Scott's eyes shone a crimson red at Jackson, who returned the searing look with a deep blue.  
  
"Scott, please, calm down," Isaac said. Scott's eyes went back to normal as he turned to Isaac.  
  
"I'm confused, Isaac. You said you love me. But now you want to go back to having sex with Jackson?"  
  
"Can you blame him?"  
  
"Shut it!" Scott snapped. But his anger quickly subsided when he saw the tears streaming down Isaac's face.  
  
"Oh my God Isaac are you okay?" Scott asked. Jackson's expression also turned to one of worry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Scott. I shouldn't have lied to you. I just... I don't understand... what love is. So I don't really know whether I love you or not."  
  
Scott pulled him into a comforting hug, his exposed arms feeling warm against his body.  
  
"Oh Isaac... I'm sorry you felt pressured to say you love me back. I would've understood if you weren't ready."  
  
Scott wiped away the tears on his face as Isaac tried to compose himself. Scott then looked expectantly at Jackson, who sighed but then moved to stand across Isaac.  
  
"And I'm sorry I avoided you instead of just talking to you. I just... I didn't... I felt replaced. Like I'm not important to you. Or anyone."  
  
"That's not true," Isaac said, his voice still shaky. "I need you. And so does Scott."  
  
"He's right," Scott added. "Even though you get on my nerves, you're part of my pack. That means I'll always care about you."  
  
There was a moment of silence as the three boys sat there. Then Isaac noticed Scott and Jackson's state of undress and started laughing. They were both confused until they looked at each other and realised. Then they started laughing too.  
  
"Well I guess I should get going," Jackson said. He stood up but before he could take a step Scott grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait," he said. There was a flicker of hesitation on his face before he got up and stepped towards Jackson, removing all space between them. He got close, too close for Jackson's liking. He leaned in, slowly, leaving enough time for Jackson to turn and run. Be he didn't. He let it happen. He let Scott kiss him. And after a very brief moment of internal panic, he decided ' _fuck it_ ' and kissed him back.

When they broke apart they were both out of breath. "Stay," Scott whispered, his hand caressing his cheek softly. Jackson turned to Isaac, asking a question with a simple look, to which he nodded. Then he stood as well, joining the two boys.  
  
"We want you here. With us." Isaac kissed him too, and once again Jackson couldn't help kissing the boy back. When they pulled away, he nodded, deciding he wanted this. He wanted them.  
  
In a tangle of limbs and making out inbetween, their bodies moved to get all the remaining clothes off, tossing them aside. They got on the bed, Scott lying against the headboard, Isaac kneeling between his legs and Jackson behind him.  
  
They barely had to communicate, their bodies knowing exactly where they needed to go, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Isaac leaned down, licking stripes along Scott's cock before taking the head into his mouth, abruptly stopping when he felt Jackson's tongue lick across his ass. He was more gentle than usual, moving much slower and taking his time. And as much as Isaac was glad he didn't feel the need to rush, he wanted more. So he stuck his ass out more, moaning around Scott's cock when Jackson's tongue pushed into his crack. Scott groaned in ecstasy, gripping Isaac's hair. Isaac's focus thinned as Jackson went deeper, pushing in a finger at the same time too, stopping his movements on his alpha. In protest, Scott's body rocked it's hips, making Isaac choke a bit.  
  
"Shit. I'm sorry, Isaac."  
  
"No," he said, hunger burning in his eyes. "Keep going."  
  
As hesitant as he was, worried he might hurt him, he gave in to the request. He slid his dick back in, thrusting up into Isaac's mouth slowly. After a while though, his control ebbed away, till he couldn't help fucking his throat. And Isaac enjoyed every second of it, drinking in the way Scott's eyes would roll back and his mouth would hang open.  
  
At this point Jackson felt he'd prepared Isaac for him enough. He pulled out his tongue and fingers before rubbing his cock against Isaac's hole. He heard Isaac make a loud groan around Scott as he pushed his ass back again, which Jackson took a sign to keep going. He lined up and pushed inside, the walls of muscle feeling perfectly tight around him. And instantly Isaac was in heaven. With Scott and Jackson both fucking him and moaning with reckless abandon, he knew there was nowhere else he'd rather be.  
  
"Isaac, I'm-- I'm gonna--" Scott was cut off by a whimper he let out when Isaac pulled off. Even as Jackson continued to fuck him, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I want you in me, Scott. I want your cum inside me."  
  
Scott kissed him, rougher and harder than ever, tasting the precum he had oozed onto Isaac's precious lips. And he adored the sinful look on Isaac's face when he moaned from another one of Jackson's thrusts.  
  
"My turn," said Scott. Jackson reluctantly pulled out of Isaac, who winced at the sudden empty feeling. Scott was about to get up when Isaac pushed his chest, keeping him in place.  
  
"No. Don't move. I wanna ride you." Scott was definitely on board, if his wide grin was any indication. Isaac turned his body so his back was facing him. He reached down to hold Scott's dick and line it up, before sinking down on it.  
  
"Fuck," he moaned. He took a moment to adjust before rising and dropping, soon falling into a rhythm that made them both let out moans of pleasure.  
  
"That's so fucking hot," said Jackson, captivated by the sight of Scott sliding in and out of Isaac. He moved forward, kissing Isaac while also wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking it. Then he leaned past Isaac to kiss Scott too, loving the feeling of him moaning against his lips. When he pulled away he sank down and put Isaac's hard, leaking dick in his mouth. All the air left Isaac's lungs as he forgot how to breathe for a second. The stimulation from Scott in his ass and Jackson on his dick made his nerves feel like they were on fire. The stimulation was just too much for him to handle.

"J-Jackson, I... I..." Isaac looked down, trying to convey his imminent climax to him. And he saw by that devilish glint in his eyes, he knew. And he didn't care. And that was it.  
  
It was undoubtedly the best orgasm he'd ever had. He felt his entire body unwind as he came in Jackson's mouth. And Jackson refused to let any of it go to waste. He swallowed it all, getting drunk on the bittersweet taste.  
  
Isaac tried to keep riding Scott but his climax had drained him, making him barely able to keep his body in place. Seeing this, Scott pulled him back, making him lie against his chest. Then he began thrusting up into him, causing him to feel a twinge of pain in his cock but a rush of pleasure everywhere else. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw Jackson admiring the scene before him and stroking himself. And that gave him another idea.  
  
"Jackson..." he whispered. Jackson came closer, consuming his lips in another kiss. When he pulled away, Isaac whispered, "I want you in me too." And if it were possible for Jackson to get any harder, he would've. He looked over Isaac's shoulder at Scott, who nodded in agreement. "Do it."  
  
Scott slowed down his movements, allowing Jackson to line his dick up alongside his before pushing inside Isaac as well. Isaac thought he might explode from the feeling. He felt so full. He never wanted that feeling to stop, this moment to end.  
  
They started out slow, careful to not hurt Isaac. But soon, as made clear by him getting hard again and his moans getting louder, he hadn't quite reached his limit yet. "More... more..." he begged.  
  
Taking this as their cue, Scott and Jackson sped up their pace. They found a fast rhythm that sent waves of pleasure flowing through all of them. And soon enough, they were all on the brink, the edge of falling apart. Then, for a split second, Scott and Jackson shared eye contact. And they seemed to come up with the same idea at the same time. So, as soon as Scott gave him a nod, they both let go. Their combined load shot deep inside Isaac, causing him to lose himself as well as he came a second time.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, all taking deep breaths.  
  
"Wow..." said Scott.  
  
"Yeah...." said Jackson.  
  
Isaac couldn't even form words. He didn't need to anyway. They knew. Eventually Jackson pulled out of Isaac, soon followed by Scott. The two loads dripped out of him but the other boys either licked it up or pushed it back in with their fingers. Then they both kissed Isaac, giving him a taste of both of them.  
  
Afterwards they slipped under the covers, cuddling together as they prepared to go to bed, Jackson cradling Scott in his arms, just as Scott held Isaac.  
  
"Isaac," said Scott. "I love you."  
  
"I--"  
  
"Don't," he interrupted. "Don't say it until you're ready. When you know it in your heart, you'll tell me."  
  
"Okay," Isaac said, twisting his head back to kiss Scott once more.  
  
A couple seconds of silence passed and just before they could all dose off....  
  
"I love you," Scott repeated.  
  
"Heard you the first time," said Isaac with a chuckle.  
  
"Wasn't talking to you."  
  
More silence. No more words were spoken. But Scott felt the hand that curled around his, lacing their fingers together, and the unmistakable short kiss planted on his neck, and he knew. Jackson couldn't say it but he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac was the first one to wake up. He looked back at the two boys snuggled behind him and was almost surprised, a part of him assuming all of it had been a dream. Then, before he could do anything, the door swung open and Derek poked his head in.  
  
"Hey, wake those two up. Breakfast is almost ready," he said. Isaac looked from him to the two sleeping very naked boys next to him and back to Derek.  
  
"Umm... okay?" he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. You just.... you really have no questions whatsoever?"  
  
Derek just shrugged. "Eh, saw it coming." And then he left. Huh. Was it really that obvious?  
  
Before he could ponder it too much, Scott woke up as well. "Morning," he said, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Derek says we gotta get to breakfast." Scott groaned at the idea of getting out of bed. But nonetheless he turned and softly shook Jackson's sleeping form.  
  
"Jackson, wakey wakey eggs and bakey."  
  
"Ugh, do I look like a five year old to you?" Jackson grunted.  
  
"You certainly act like one," Isaac remarked. Jackson huffed, like he would've attacked him if he weren't so attached to his pillow.  
  
"I still can't believe last night actually happened," said Scott, looking at them with so much affection in his eyes you'd think they were the sun and the moon.  
  
"I still can't believe Isaac let us fuck him at the same time," Jackson said, causing the others to laugh as well. Then Isaac's eyes widened as another thought came to mind.  
  
"Oh God what if I could get pregnant and then I'd have to figure out which of you two is the father?!" he said, the mere thought making him laugh even harder.  
  
"Easy. If it has devil horns it's mine. If it has a halo it's Scott's," said Jackson as he sat up on the bed.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter because I'd love it just as much as I love you two, no matter who's it was," Scott said. Jackson smiled and kissed him and a part of Isaac's heart fluttered like never before.  
  
"I love you," he said, the words just tumbling out. But... they felt right.  
  
"Really?" Scott asked.  
  
"Wait, who?" Jackson added.  
  
"Both of you, dumbass!" he said, leaning to kiss Jackson and then moving to Scott.  
  
Jackson looked at both of them before reaching out to hold their hands.  
  
"I..." Jackson began.  
  
"You don't have to say it yet, Jackson."  
  
"No, I... I want to." He took a deep breath as he let the words come to him. "I love you too. Both of you." And they all grinned as they lay in bed for a little longer.  
  
"Well, we should probably get to breakfast," said Scott, slowly getting up but clearly having no desire to.  
  
"Wait," said Isaac. "I have an idea."

**************

Stiles sat at the table, already halfway through his breakfast when Scott came out. He was only wearing his lacrosse jersey and boxers.  
  
"Wow, Scotty, looks like someone had a good night," he said, giving his best friend the least discrete wink ever.  
  
"A great night," he corrected, sitting down next to Stiles. That's when Stiles noticed something off with his lacrosse jersey. It... wasn't his.  
  
"Uh... Scott, you sure you put on the right shirt?" he said, looking at the number 14 under Isaac's last name.  
  
"Yep, definitely," Scott said with a grin. It took a couple seconds for Stiles catch on.  
  
"Oh... OH, I see. So it's official now?"  
  
"Yep. And I've never been happier."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you, buddy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some coffee before I pass out on my waffles." Stiles got up and went to the coffee machine in the kitchen. When he finally got his cup of coffee he made his way back and saw Isaac coming in to sit next to Scott, giving him a kiss on the cheek. And Isaac was also wearing a lacrosse jersey but it wasn't his or Scott's. It was number 37. Jackson's.  
  
"What... what is... huh?" Stiles stuttered. Scott and Isaac just looked at him with blank expressions.  
  
"What's wrong, Stiles?" Isaac asked.  
  
Stiles opened his mouth, trying to figure out what was happening, and shut it when Jackson came into the room, also wearing a lacrosse jersey.  
  
"Wait, Jackson, turn around," Stiles quickly said, going into full investigation mode.  
  
"If you want to see my ass so bad, Stilinski, the least you could is say please."  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Fine. Jeez." Jackson turned around, showing the back. 11. Scott's.  
  
"Wait... I'm confused now," he said. Then he watched as Jackson walked to the table and kissed both Scott and Isaac.  
  
"So... all three of you are... together?" asked Stiles.  
  
"Yep," Isaac answered. Stiles took a moment to process it, before shrugging and going back to the table. "Meh, it's probably the least confusing thing that's happened in this town," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Or don't. I'm not the boss of you


End file.
